Those Are Some Fabulous Pants
by joycie89
Summary: Blaine is taking Kurt home to meet his parents, but he might have forgotten to mention a few things. A The New Normal crossover. Bravid and Klaine. AU, rated T for suggestive talk.
1. Those Are Some Fabulous Pants!

**Yes, I've jumped on the Bravid are Blaine's parents bandwagon. You can blame tumblr :)**

**Everything is like canon, except for the obvious where Blaine's parents were mentioned. Set somewhere in season 3, since I'm pretending season 4 isn't happening.**

**Beta's by the wonderful themuse19. If you follow my stories, you've probably read this a hundred times by now, but in case you haven't: go read her story, Model Behavior. It's enormous, and it's a WIP, but it's worth it, I promise!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Kurt, stop fidgeting," Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it," Kurt answers. "I'm nervous, okay? I'm meeting you parents, Blaine. Your parents!"

"It's no big deal, really," Blaine replies, reaching out to entangle his fingers with Kurt's. "I'm sure they'll love you." He brings up their intertwined hands to press a kiss against Kurt's knuckles. "I would have introduced you earlier, but they're very busy."

"Yes, I almost feel like I'm meeting a legend. I can't believe we've been dating for over a year and have never met them. You are practically a third son at my house. I won't be surprised if Dad asks you to call him 'dad' one of these days. He's always extremely pleased when Finn slips up and refers to him as 'Dad'."

"I love your dad; he's amazing. Hanging around at your house is just more convenient. It wouldn't make sense for us to drive to Westerville after school, since you'd have to drive the whole way back at night. It would just take up time that can be put to much better use." Besides, Burt and Carole are still at work when school ends, and no matter how often his parents were out of town, when they're in town, they would be all over them, not leaving them alone for a minute. Especially his dad.

"Right, use," Kurt teases. "And what exactly do you have in mind when you say that?"

"You know, schoolwork and stuff," Blaine blushes a bright red and drops Kurt's hand. He grasps the steering wheel with both hands and refuses to meet Kurt's eyes, which he knows are watching him carefully.

"Yes, that's what I tell my dad we're doing while we're home alone. I'm not sure he always believes me though."

"Ku-urt," Blaine groans and shakes his head.

"Dad says he wants to ask your parents for dinner soon. Hopefully before school starts again."

Blaine nodded. "Dad's often off to LA for his job. They travel a lot, but I'll mention it. I'm sure they'd love to meet your parents as well."

"I'm glad they decided to move to Westerville when you where five." Kurt mused. "Even though I'm sure LA would have more open-minded to grow up in, I'm glad you're here, where I could find you."

"I'm sure I would have found you eventually. It might have taken us a bit longer, but our paths would have crossed eventually."

"Yes," Kurt agrees, no doubt in his mind that he would have met Blaine eventually. "Still, I'm glad I met you so early in my life."

Blaine smiles and agrees. He had often cursed his parents for moving to Westerville, but not since meeting Kurt, never since meeting Kurt.

Kurt frowned. "I thought your father was a doctor? Does he travel to LA for conventions or something?"

"Oh, no, uhm, it's complicated," Blaine says, avoiding the subject. "Actually, my Aunt Goldie is the reason we moved here. Did I ever tell you?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Yes, she graduated from law school right as I turned 5 and got a great job opportunity in Columbus, one she couldn't turn down. Dad said he didn't want the family to fall apart, so we followed her here."

"That's nice. I had no idea you were all so close." Kurt frowns, wondering if there's a reason Blaine hadn't introduced him to his family before. To be honest, it had crossed his mind more than once this past year, but he had always brushed it off, but now that it was happening and Blaine was still nervous and avoiding certain subjects, he was starting to become suspicious again.

"You have to meet her soon. She's the best."

"She's your father's sister then?" Kurt asks, curiously to know more about Blaine's family.

"Oh, no, she's… well, we're not related… we'll, technically we are, but, uhm… she's just a close friend of my parents, but they're not actually related by blood…"

"Blaine…" Kurt starts, confused, but he's surprised when Blaine pulls up in his driveway. He didn't realize they were in Westerville already. He decides to hold off the questioning for later, when they're alone, and gets out of the car. He glances at his reflection in the car door and bites his inner cheek. "Do you think I look okay? Is it not too much? I know I can be a bit overwhelming."

Blaine glances at his boyfriend from head to toe and smiles. "No, it's never too much. I love your style."

"Yes, I know you do, but what if your parents think it's too much?" Realization suddenly dawns upon him. "Blaine, your parents, they're okay with us, right?"

"Okay?"

"Yes, they're okay with us? As a couple?" Blaine had never mentioned anything about his parents not being accepting, and since they came from LA, Kurt has always assumed they were okay with their son's sexuality, but now he isn't so sure anymore. It all added up. Why Blaine only invited him over when his parents were away, why he had never introduced him before today.

"Oh," Blaine lets out a breathless chuckle. "Yes, they're more than okay. I would even dare to say my Dad is overly excited about the fact."

Kurt frowns. "Really? He didn't have any problems when you came out? I mean, even my dad had his reservations at first. It's okay, I won't judge him."

"No, no," Blaine was practically laughing. "I promise you my dad is more than oaky with the fact that I'm gay. He even threw me a 'coming-out' party."

Kurt looks at him, confused.

"Look, Kurt, the reason I've never introduced you to my parents is, because… well, partly because they travel a lot, that's not a lie."

"Right…"

"The other part is… well they can be a lot to take in. They tend to get overly excited about things. Especially Dad. Dad is… he's very eager and excitable." He puts his key in the door to open it and leads Kurt inside the familiar hallway and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves about his next sentence. "Pops more the relaxed one. I guess they balance each other out."

The realization hits Kurt like a brick wall, just as Cooper, the family dog, comes storming into the hall and demanding Kurt's attention. Dad and Pops. _Dad and Pops_! "Wait, wait! Dad and Pops?"

Blaine sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and looks away. "I'm home!" he yells as they enter the living room.

"_Oh, they're here, they're here! David, how do I look?"_

"_You look fine, Bryan, as always. I'm sure the boy's too nervous to even notice what you're wearing."_

"_If he's half as fabulous as Blaine has told us, I'm sure he'll notice, no matter what."_

Kurt's eyes widen at the two very distinct male voices coming from the kitchen. "You have two dads?" he whispers loudly at Blaine, while he's trying to get Cooper to calm down and stop jumping against him. "When were you going to tell me about that?"

But before Blaine even has the time to answer, two men enter the living room. One is short, with curly hair, and the spitting image of Blaine. He and Blaine are obviously related. The other one is tall (very tall, even to Kurt, and he's used to living with Finn), dressed from head to toe in designer clothing (Kurt does notice, no matter how nervous he is, thank you very much), and his eyes linger on the pants the man, Blaine other dad (or his 'Pops', he's not sure at this point) is wearing. They're the exact same as the ones he is wearing.

"Oh shit," the man says, his eyes mirroring Kurt's.

"Bryan," the other one scolds.

"David, he's wearing my pants. Our son's boyfriend is wearing my pants. Oh my, God, I wish the earth would open up and swallow me whole now."

Kurt can feel the man's pain. He really can, and on any other day he would be very sympathetic, but he is too confused to properly reply. He has lost all sense of dignity, and doesn't even have the courtesy to properly introduce himself. Blaine had two dads. Blaine has two gay dads, and he had never mentioned the fact to Kurt.

He sees the taller man, Bryan if he had heard correctly, turn around and run up the stairs.

"Oh, Bry," the smaller one shakes his head. "Excuse us for a minute boys; we'll be right back," he says, before following the other one up the stairs.

"Kurt?"

The sound of Blaine's voice seems to bring him out of his shock, and he turns to Blaine, accusingly. "You have two dads, Blaine. Two dads! You could have told me about that before the moment I met them."

"I know, I know," Blaine says, guilt flooding his voice. "I just, it never seemed like the right time."

"Why?" Kurt feels confused. "I mean, it's not as if I would be against it or something."

Blaine shakes his head, with a breathless chuckle. "No, I know, it's just, when we met and you said I was the only other gay teen you knew, it just, it just seemed like too much to spring on you at once. Like I wanted to rub my fabulous gay life in your face. I never lied, I promise. I just never mentioned to them as my two dads, just as my parents."

He's right, Kurt realizes. Blaine always talked about his parents or his dad, never about a mom.

"It just, I never told you, and we grew closer and closer, and I never knew how to tell you. I mean, it's not something you bring up out of the blue, you know. Like: 'Oh hi, Kurt, how was your history exam, oh, by the way, have I mentioned I have two dads?' and then it became this big secret and they insisted on meeting you and I still didn't know how to tell you and I, I screwed up."

He gets it. Kurt isn't happy with it, but he gets it, somehow. "Hey, I'm not angry. I'm just surprised." He closes the gap between them and grabs both of Blaine's hands. "I wish you had told me earlier, though." He chuckles at his next thought. "At least I don't have to worry about them not being accepting."

Blaine ducks his head and blushes. "I wasn't lying when I said my dad threw me a coming-out party."

"Right," Kurt laughs. "So your dad is the tall one?"

Blaine nods, pulling his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in so they're pressed close together. "And Pops is the one with the curls."

"He's your biological father, I assume? Since you look freakishly alike."

"Hmm-mm," Blaine hums and buries his face in Kurt's neck. "I inherited his horrible mop of hair, unfortunately, instead of Goldie's. Goldie is my biological mom; she was their surrogate."

Kurt's hand toys with the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck where the gel is starting to loosen its hold."I love the curls, and you know it." He pauses and thinks back to what Blaine had told him in the car minutes before. "Oh, I get it now, your Aunt Goldie. That's wonderful, so sweet of them to include her in your family."

Blaine buries his face further in Kurt's neck, almost afraid to voice his next thoughts, but he feels safe here, in the cocoon of Kurt's arms. "I want that as well, in the future. When we… I mean, if we…" he takes a deep breath. "I want kids, and I want to include the surrogate in my family."

"I think that sounds lovely," Kurt answers, his voice barely above a whisper. It's so fragile, what they're talking about. So distant. Talking about growing up and having kids, when they're still kids themselves, but somehow he can see it. He can see their future. "I would love that."

Blaine's arms tighten even more around Kurt's waist, and they just stand there, letting images of the future, dreams, overtake them for a while, until a forced cough brings them back into reality. They blush and untangle themselves from each other. Kurt instinctively grabs Blaine's hand and lets his boyfriend pull him towards his parents.

"Right, let us forget the earlier incident and start over," the tall one says. "Hi, I'm Bryan. I'm Blaine's dad, and this is my husband, David."

Kurt shakes both their hands politely. "I'm Kurt."

"I know," Bryan practically squeals. "Blaine has told us so much about you."

"Dad," Blaine groans, embarrassed.

"He's right, Bry," David says. "Try not to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend."

"But it's so much fun! I think I've earned the right after all the poopie diapers, the midnight crying and the many hours of hormonal teenage rants of 'I'm so in over my head; he won't even like me; he's so out of my league'."

"Oh my God, Dad, please!" Blaine is blushing furiously at this point.

"Wait till I get out all the embarrassing naked baby photos," Bryan teases.

"Bryan," David says, trying to scold his husband, but failing miserably.

"I'm sure it's nothing Kurt hasn't seen before," Bryan says lightly. "Come, dinner is in the kitchen and getting cold."

Kurt's eyes widen and he looks at Blaine like a deer caught in the headlights. "Have you told them?"

"I, no! of course not," Blaine answers. "Pops, he, uhm, he found our condoms."

"Oh my god, please tell me it were the ones still in the package."

"Yes, yes, but uhm… I mean, the package was half-empty... so yeah." Blaine's scratching behind his ears, which are bright red.

"What.. uhm," Kurt was blushing equally red. "Did they say something or…?"

"Boys, dinner's getting cold!" Bryan called.

"We talked, and Dad bought me a new box and bottle of lube the week after that," Blaine mumbles. "I'm sorry; I told you they can be a lot to handle."

Kurt hums, before his eyes widen and he looks at Blaine. "Was that, I mean… when you, the lube that, like tingled and stuff, when you said you had something new for us try out..."

"Right, so dinner, come on," Blaine tugs on Kurt's hand and pulls them into the kitchen, cutting off the conversation tactically.

Kurt followed him mindlessly. His boyfriend was not kidding when he said his parents were a lot to handle. They bought them lube, a freaking great one as well. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful, embarrassed, or maybe even terrified that one of his best sexual experiences with Blaine was thanks to his boyfriends parents.

"I heard you two talking about the lube David and I got you," Bryan says with a broad grin. "If you want we can talk about this and give you some pointers."

Terrified, definitely terrified.

…

Dinner, although awkward, had been very good. Kurt actually really liked Blaine's dads, even if Bryan seemed to have no boundaries whatsoever, and he enjoyed watching their dynamic, Bryan's exuberant energy balanced perfectly by David 's calming influence.

It almost feels like a relief to discover two adult gay males, and be able to talk to them. Sure, Kurt loved his dad to death, and the man did his best, but these two had actual experience with it all. They knew what it was to be discriminated against and hated, but it hadn't stopped them from starting a family and raising the most wonderful son, at least in Kurt's eyes. It might have been forward, but Kurt could see himself loving both men as fathers himself, like Blaine loved Burt. He wouldn't mind at all having them as in-laws someday.

"So, how about we watch some TV until Kurt has to leave?" David proposes, ushering Kurt and Blaine into the living room. "We'll clean up; go pick out a movie or a show to watch."

The boys nod and disappear into the next room, leaving Bryan and David in the kitchen. Bryan starts to gather the dishes while gushing over Kurt. "Don't you just love him? Our boy has such good taste, we've taught him well!"

"Uhm, Bryan, aren't you a little surprised by Kurt?"

"Yes, of course! In the best way. I mean, I had my hopes when Blaine told us about the Dalton uniform and how Kurt tried to upgrade it; and how he talked about auditioning for _Project Runway_ if it is still running in five years, but I hadn't dared to hope for such a sophisticated young man. His taste is almost as impeccable as mine. I admit, the pants incident was a little awkward, but it only shows his marvelous fashion sense. We'll just have to co-ordinate next time we get together. He's young; I'm sure his wardrobe isn't half as big as mine."

"Probably, but that's not what I meant," David says, his voice trailing off. "I mean his looks. Haven't you noticed something?"

"What?" Bryan looks at his husband with confusion all over his face.

"Oh come on, you must have seen it… he looks like he could be your long lost son…"

Bryan raises his eyebrows and waits.

"Or brother. I meant brother," David amends hastily. "Never mind, that's not the point, Bry. He looks just like you. He's like a slightly younger version of you with more defined cheekbones."

Bryan blinks and checks his reflection in the glass oven door. "You don't think I have good cheekbones?"

"I love your little hamster cheeks, and you know it, but please, focus! I think Blaine might be suffering from the Oedipus complex."

"The what?"

"You know, Oedipus, the guy from Greek mythology who killed his father so he could marry his mother."

"That's gross. I'm sure Blaine doesn't want to kill you, Honey."

"Aren't you a little bit concerned about this?" David asks.

"No," Bryan answers, grabbing his husband and nuzzling their noses together. "We've already established that Blaine is freakishly like you, not only in looks, but in behavior as well. I'm just thankful I was able to talk some fashion sense into him. Kurt and I might have similar features, but that just means our boy is even more like you then we thought before. You both have excellent taste."

"I guess," David agrees reluctantly.

"Look, as soon as he starts to act jealous when we do this," he presses a sweet kiss against his husband's lips, "you're allowed to talk to him about it, but for now, let's just be glad that Blaine finally let us meet his boyfriend. He obviously cares a whole lot for this boy, more than I would like for him to care for his first high school boyfriend, to be honest. So let's just get to know Kurt, and make sure they know we're fully supportive of them. He loves him, David. He really loves him."

David sighs and drops his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Our boy is 17 and in love."

Bryan nods in agreement. "I see the look in his eyes when he looks at Kurt, and I know it. I see it from you daily."

"You think… he's that's serious about Kurt?" David asks, tentatively. He wouldn't have minded keeping his boy young a little longer.

"Who knows? They're still young, but they've been together for over a year. He changed schools to be with this boy, even though we both disagreed. He has had sex with this boy. It's not like the Jeremiah fiasco from the year before. He's serious about this one."

David nods.

"Now, let's hurry up, because I love our boy, but I don't want to walk in on him and his boyfriend doing anything on my vintage couch."

As it turned out, Bryan's fear was unfounded. When he and David walk into the living room, to their surprise, they find Kurt and Blaine sitting on separate couches. They have one large couch that seats three, usually occupied by Bryan and David, and an oversized easy chair, usually occupied by Blaine, that could easily fit the two boys. However, Kurt is sitting alone and Blaine is sitting at the side of the big couch, squeezed into the corner so there's more than enough room for Bryan and David to drape themselves along the couch like they usually do. (They often end up with Bryan's legs on David's lap, the dog squished somewhere in between when he's not lying with Blaine.)

David suspects that Kurt wants to make a good impression, and he's probably too shy to cuddle together during the first night with his boyfriend's parents. He decides not to mention it, but of course his husband does.

"Blaine, you're in my seat, shoo!" He pokes his son in the ribs. Blaine squeaks and looks affronted. "He's ticklish." Bryan winks at Kurt as he takes Blaine's place on the couch.

Kurt chuckles, even though he's still hesitant and David swears he can hear a murmured 'I know' under his breath.

"Dad, the couch is big enough for the three of us. Where do you expect me to sit, on the floor?" Blaine complains, but David doesn't miss the sideway glance in Kurt's direction, or the slightly hopeful look in Kurt's eyes.

"It _is _big enough for three, isn't it?" Bryan says as his husband sits down, and he drapes his legs over David's lap. "Cooper, come here, boy." The big mountain dog runs into the living room and jumps on top of the men, prodding and turning until he's comfortably resting between Bryan and David, his head on Bryan's lap. "Go sit with your boyfriend. You're both small; you'll fit on the couch." He makes an arm gesture, and Blaine blushes a bright red, but he doesn't protest. His father just gave him permission to cuddle up with Kurt while they watch TV, and he's not going to pass up that opportunity.

It's awkward at first, because neither one knows how to react. They start out sitting next to each other, pressed together at their thighs and shoulders as _Project Runway_ starts. They intertwine their fingers, but that's the only thing. Gradually they evolve to real cuddling, when Blaine gets a cramp in his leg and starts shifting. First he tries to pull his legs up to his chest, but it's not comfortable, and Kurt can just feel it. He shoots a nervous glance at Blaine's parents, and encouraged by Bryan's bright smile, he wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, pressing Blaine against his chest. Blaine catches on quickly, and swings his legs over the armrest and gets comfortable against Kurt's chest.

David watches them switch positions, and something tells him they've been doing this a lot, whenever he and Bryan are off to LA, or maybe at Kurt's house. It's a position they're familiar with, that they both love, judging by the relaxed look that's now resting on their faces. They're comfortable like this, he realizes. As comfortable as he and Bryan are on the couch with Cooper sandwiched between them.

'Bryan is right', he thinks as Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands to press a kiss against it before resting their intertwined fingers on Kurt's lap, 'they are in love'. More in love than two teenage boys probably should be, but in love none the less, and he feels regret. Regret, because he should have been more persistent about meeting this Kurt. Blaine was always full of stories about Kurt and his family, but it never had occurred to him that they needed to get to know this Kurt, because it could possibly be more than a high school boyfriend. Heck, he had seen Blaine looking through catalogues for a graduation present earlier this week. His explanation had been that he might need to order something, and it would take a while to deliver. That wasn't what had surprised him and compelled him to bring Kurt home to meet them. No, what had surprised him was that they were jewelry catalogues, and Blaine had marked several pages with rings on them. His boy was planning to buy his boyfriend a promise ring, an actual promise ring, and not something made out of gum wrappers. He had told Bryan, and they had insisted on meeting this Kurt instantly, because Blaine wouldn't buy just anyone a ring. He had been reluctant at first, and David knew he was afraid of how Kurt would react to Bryan, who could be a whirlwind, but it all seemed to be going smoothly so far.

Of course he is afraid. He is very afraid, because his boy is falling hard and quick. He had already had fallen, and he had no idea what will happen in September, when Kurt graduates and moves to New York as he told them during dinner. He doesn't know what Blaine will do. He had been so enthusiastic about Kurt's plan, nodding and agreeing and saying he'd come a year later, but David wasn't sure how he would go a year without the boy who seemed to occupy most of his time and thoughts. Hell, he had switched schools to be with Kurt this year, but he can't finish his last year of high school in New York. It's still a few months away, and a lot can happen in that time, but David has a feeling that every present for Blaine next school year, birthday, Christmas; every reward for an extremely good grade, or the lead in a musical, will be the keys to their condo in New York and a set of plane tickets. That and an extremely high phone bill.

Suddenly, David feels his heart tighten in his chest, because no matter how sweet Kurt seems, and how great they all get along, the boy has Blaine's heart, maybe he doesn't realize it, but he owns it, and he could easily crush it. He doesn't think Kurt would do it on purpose, not with how he was twirling Blaine's curls around his fingers in a practiced way, like he probably had done a hundred times before. He is afraid, because this teenage boy has his son's heart, and he is not prepared for that. He isn't prepared to see his little boy all grown up. He realizes he is staring, when suddenly Kurt catches his eye. He must recognize the look on David's face, because he tightens his grip on Blaine, like he is afraid he would force them apart, so David puts on a brave front and smiles reassuringly at Kurt, because no matter how afraid he is, he wouldn't dream of breaking his son's hearts by separating the two of them. He will do anything to help those two with whatever comes across their paths, because no matter how young they are, and how afraid he is, the two are in love, and that was not something David wants to stand in the way of. He feels Bryan grab his hand and squeeze it gently, telling him he knows, telling him they'll help them conquer the world together, because Kurt made their little boy happy, and in the end that's all that matters.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

Love, joyce


	2. What A Fabulous Shirt!

**Hi!**

**I've got so many good reactions to this, I decided to write another one-shot in this verse. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first!**

**On tumblr there's this thing happening, where you donate to a charity, and if you do you get to leave a prompt and a bunch of great authors are picking them out and filling them. You should participate if you can. I'm one of the authors that's helping, so I might end up writing your prompt! It's ficmas2012 dot tumblr dot com.**

**Enjoy!**

**What a fabulous shirt!**

Kurt sighed as he walked through airport security, looking around to search for his dad at the crowded arrival hall. It's not that he wasn't glad to see his dad, because he was. He hadn't seen him since October, when he left for New York. It's just that… his dad had claimed the first night of his vacation as 'family time', which meant himself, his dad, Carole, Finn… and no Blaine.  
He knew he shouldn't be upset; he had seen Blaine not even a month before, when Blaine's dads had surprised their son with tickets to New York, excusing him from their traditional family Thanksgiving, and sending him off to spend his few days off school with his boyfriend in the city. He had never loved Bryan and David more than when they called him at five on a Wednesday morning, telling him to get his ass out of bed and into a cab towards the airport.

[I'm back in Ohio. Wish I could see you right away. X]

He pocketed his cell phone and put on a bright smile. He should enjoy today, even if it was just for his dad and he was imagining Blaine next to him the whole time. He looked over the crowd, and recognized his dad's familiar hat as soon as he saw it. He waved and as he saw the sincere grin on his dad face, he couldn't help but mirror it. He had missed his dad, truly, and he pushed his way through the crowd to grab him in a tight embrace as quickly as possible.

"Missed you, Kiddo."

"I missed you, too, Dad," Kurt answered immediately.

"Now, let's get you into the car, because Carole has prepared a welcome-home dinner for you!" Burt grabbed Kurt's carry-on and started to wade his way through the airport with Kurt close behind him.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly opened the message.

[At least there is 600 miles less between us now. I'll see you soon, okay? Ly]

Kurt smiled at the sweet message and checked his watch. It was only four. If they had an early dinner maybe he could convince his dad to let him drive to Westerville for the night.

"Thanks for picking me up, Dad," Kurt said as they walked across the parking lot.

"Of course, what'd you think? I'd let you take a cab? No way. Besides, if I hadn't picked you up, I'm sure there would have been a very eager curly-haired boy here to take my place. We couldn't have that, now could we?"

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. He wouldn't have minded Blaine picking him up from the airport and dropping him off at home; at least he'd have gotten to see him then.

"I offered, but your dad seemed to be afraid that we'd be making heart-eyes at each other the whole way, and we'd crash into a tree or something."

"I…" Kurt's voice faltered. Blaine was casually leaning against his dad's pick-up truck, arms crossed and a smile playing around his lips. "Blaine? Blaine!" he squealed, practically jumping into Blaine's embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding him tight. He buried his head in Blaine's neck and breathed in Blaine's cologne. "How?"

"You didn't really think I'd forbid you to see Blaine on your first day back in Ohio, did you?" Burt laughed.

Kurt turned his head and frowned. "But you said tonight was family time?"

"I did, and I meant it."

Kurt's stomach dropped. They'd probably drop Blaine off on their way back, but now that he had his boyfriend in his arms again, he didn't want to let him go. This might be even worse than waiting another day to see Blaine.

"That's why I invited him and his parents over for dinner tonight. It's long overdue, don't you think?" With that he opened the car and put Kurt's suitcase in the trunk.

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His dad had invited Blaine's parents. He had invited Blaine's dads. Only, Kurt wasn't sure he knew Blaine had two dads. After their own awkward first encounter, he hadn't found the right way to bring it up to his dad. How do you tell your dad that you suddenly found out the boy you've been dating for over year has two dads.

"I'll assume you two will be sitting in the back?"

Blaine smiled brightly and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him into the car behind him. "Hey, Sweetheart, are you okay? Are you mad I'm here?"

"Mad? Of course not. I couldn't be happier that you're here! It's just… Your parents are coming?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, your dad called a few weeks ago with the offer. Pops and Dad were out of town, but I knew they'd be home now, so I agreed for them. They've been dying to meet your father and Carole for months."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask Blaine if he had mentioned the exact words 'Pops and Dad' to his father, but right at that moment Burt opened the driver's door and got into the car.

"Is it this chilly in New York as well? It's been freezing here the last two weeks."

Kurt hummed in reply. "I've been waiting for the snow to fall. I hope it doesn't happen when I'm here."

"Well, you're only here for one week. I'm sure if it falls, it'll still be there when you get back."

Kurt didn't miss the disappointed tone in his dad's voice, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad, I would stay longer if I could, but it was already difficult to get these days. I'm sure next year I'll have more vacation time saved up, I'll be able to take a few more days."

Blaine leaned closer into Kurt and grabbed his hand, stroking the palm softly. "I missed you."

Kurt smiled and turned his head slightly to catch Blaine's eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

Blaine nodded. "Me, too."

"Keep it PG-rated back there," Burt supplied. "I have a rear-view mirror, and one heart attack is enough."

"Dad!" Kurt scolded. "You don't joke about that stuff. I hope the meal Carole has prepared has at least a healthy amount of vegetables."

Burt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it does, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh, Dad loves cheesecake," Blaine said. "He'll be delighted."

"Sounds like a man after Kurt's heart; I'm sure they get along great," Burt smiled.

Kurt had swiftly changed the topic to something other than Blaine's parents after that, not wanting his dad to find out in the middle of a conversation while driving. Crashing into a tree seemed too close to a possible scenario in that case. He kept talking about his wonderful job at Vogue, and the annoyance of having Rachel as a roommate. As soon as they pulled up in the driveway he flew out of the car, pulling Blaine with him in the hope of having two minutes alone to talk to him, but Carole was already standing at the door, waving excitedly at them.

He rushed inside, and got crushed by Carole and swept into a bear hug by Finn. Burt followed closely behind with Blaine, who was carrying his bag.

"Oh, thanks, Sweetheart," Kurt smiled. "Do you mind putting it in my room, so I can take a quick shower and freshen up?"

Blaine nodded and turned towards the stairs, Kurt following close behind, before Burt stopped them. "Now, before you two go up to your room I want to say something first."

"Dad, please," Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll keep the door open."

"It's not that, Kurt. I'm not stupid, I know Blaine didn't sleep on your couch during Thanksgiving." Burt shot him a meaningful look, causing Blaine and Kurt to duck their heads and blush. "I also know that Blaine will probably be attached to your hip the whole time you're here."

"Dad, no, I…"

Burt held up his hand to silence him. "I'm not fussing, Kurt. You two are adults; you've been together for over a year; I get it, I really do. I'm sure the whole long-distance thing is really hard for the two of you. That's why I decided to give you your Christmas present a little early this year."

Kurt looked confused as his dad motioned to follow him up the stairs, to his bedroom. He opened the door and gasped as he saw the huge four-poster where his old single bed used to be. "Dad!"

"Now, I want to talk to Blaine's parents first, but you have my permission to stay over during the holidays."

"Dad," Kurt's voice got caught in his throat as he pulled his father into a tight hug. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I… I'm pretty sure they won't mind," Blaine stuttered, looking in awe at the gorgeous bed in front of him. Kurt bit his lip to suppress a chuckle as he remembered a very embarrassed Blaine during Thanksgiving when he had found a packet of condoms and lube in his bag with a note attached to them that said to have fun.

Burt chuckled as he patted his son on the back. "I figured when Blaine moves his stuff to your apartment next year, you two could take it with you and put the old one you have now, here."

Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Blaine so they were pressed together, their hands intertwining between them.

"Now, I'll leave you two to it so you can freshen up." Burt turned around to leave, but hesitated. He turned back around and looked at both of them with a soft smile. "Don't tell Finn I said this, but I don't expect you two to keep the door open anymore."

"Dad…"

Burt shook his head. "Like I said, I'm not an idiot. I have a high opinion of both of you. I trust you."

"Thanks, Burt, I… thank you," Blaine answered.

Burt nodded softly as he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs.

"Wow, I can't believe your dad just gave us permission to sleep together, close the door, and move in together next year," Blaine said, his voice disbelieving, as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay, so my dad invited your dads, but I'm pretty sure he's expecting a man and a woman, because I might have never specifically told him you have two dads and I was planning on telling, I promise, but it never was the right time, and now they're coming here and he doesn't know!" Kurt rushed in one breath.

"You haven't told him?" Blaine was staring at Kurt with wide eyes. He was sitting cross legged on the middle of _their_ bed as Kurt opened his bag and started bustling around the room unpacking his stuff. "Why not?"

"It just never came up. I don't know why."

"Kurt, Love, they'll be here in thirty minutes. You need to tell him!"

"Like you're one to speak. You didn't tell me for over a year after we got together," Kurt argued. "I just, I didn't know how to tell him, okay? It's not something you bring up over dinner conversation! Oh, Carole, lovely potatoes, oh, by the way, Blaine has two dads, pass the salt please!" He looked pointedly at Blaine. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it; it's just that he doesn't know!"

"Well, yeah, but you don't want to shock him, do you?"

Kurt sighed. "No, of course not. I'll get freshened up and dressed and we'll go downstairs and tell him, okay?"

Blaine nodded and shuffled closer to the edge. "Come here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Blaine.

"Here," Blaine circled his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed his head against Kurt's chest, sighing contently. "I missed you."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "I missed you, too. I'm so glad we get to spend the whole week together."

Blaine hummed. "Do you think you're dad would mind if I joined you in the shower?"

Kurt laughed and pulled away from Blaine. "He gave us a bed and permission to sleep in it together with a closed door. Let's not push our luck, okay?"

Blaine chuckled and tried to pull Kurt back. "He also said it was okay for us to move in together."

"I… he did, didn't he? Well, I never made a secret of it. He knew that was the plan all along, and it's not like we need his permission, I'd move in with you anyway." Kurt said as he moved around to grab fresh clothes to change into.

"I know, but it's nice to know he approves."

"Blaine, Sweetheart." Kurt turned around and cupped Blaine's face between his hands. "He knows you're it for me."

Blaine smiled and leaned up to press their lips together for a moment. "I'm glad. Now go get dressed."

…

"Was that the doorbell? Oh my God! Blaine, they're early!" Kurt stormed out of his room and down the stairs, where he just barely jumped in front of his father before the man could reach the door.

"Dad!"

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Burt looked in concern at his son who was blocking his path.

"Oh, God, Dad! I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you before, but I didn't know how, and it never came up, and, God!"

"Kurt, buddy, just tell me."

"Blainehastwodads."

"What?"

Kurt took a deep breath before repeating. "Blaine has two dads, and I need you to act like you've known for months, okay? The tall one is Bryan and the other one that is the spitting image of Blaine is David."

"He… what? Why didn't you tell me?" Burt looked astonished.

"I don't know, it just never came up, just please, tell me you don't mind," Kurt pleaded.

"No, I... of course not."

"Good, now open the door!" Kurt pushed his dad forward, and Burt mindlessly stumbled to the door. He saw Blaine standing behind him on the stairs, smirking. "Shut up, you."

"Now you know how I felt that first time," Blaine grinned as he descended the last few steps. "Don't worry; I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"Mr. Hummel, it's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Bryan, and this is my husband, David."

"It's Burt, come on in, I'm glad you two could make it!"

Kurt let out a breath of relief as his father stepped aside and smiled pleasantly, the two men following behind him. Kurt's eyes widened when he caught sight of Bryan's dress shirt. He groaned. "Not again!"

Bryan blinked at looked at Kurt in astonishment and started laughing. "Your house, Kid; your turn to get a new outfit together in five minutes."

David shook his head and looked at his husband, rolling his eyes. "I told you to call Kurt before you came here. You guys have freakishly similar wardrobes."

"It's the shirt he sent me!" Bryan protested. "I wanted to be nice."

"You don't like it?" Kurt's face fell. He often got free clothes from Vogue, but they didn't always fit, so he had sent a few shirts to Bryan, hoping he'd appreciate the designer.

"Oh, no, I love it!" Bryan exclaimed. "I just wasn't expecting you to wear the same one, again."

"You could have guessed!" David responded. "It happens almost every time."

Burt looked at the three of them with an amused expression on his face. He glanced at Blaine who was smiling broadly at the exchange. "They get along, don't they?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and looked hesitantly at Burt. "They do."

"I'm glad. You guys need a good example, and they seem like one. I'm sure they're more equipped for giving advice on certain points than I am."

Blaine ducked his head, remembering the numerous awkward sex talks he had to endure with his parents, but he couldn't help but agree. Internet research or pamphlets could have never helped him as much as his parents had.

"I'm going to change," Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"Don't take too long, because I will come and check on you," Bryan yelled after them. "There's plenty of time for _that_ later; now is family time!"

…

Dinner had been… different. If Carole or Finn was surprised by David and Bryan, neither of them let it show. They all seemed to get along great with each other, and when the topic of Blaine staying at the Hummels' for Kurt's break approached, Bryan brushed it off with an "I'm glad he won't be alone, since I need to go to LA and David is accompanying me. One of the extras leaked the script, so we're shooting a different ending. Believe me, that girl will never work in Hollywood again." They told them they'd be back on Christmas evening, and promptly issued an invitation for the Hummels' to come celebrate at their house, which was gladly accepted.

"We'll call as soon as we land in LA," David assured his son.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay home. I know you wanted me to come with you, but Kurt's only here for a few days and…"

"We get it, Blaine," Bryan assured him. "Don't worry, we do. Next year we expect to celebrate Christmas here, and New Year's in New York. That is… if you want to celebrate New Year's with your old men."

"Always," Blaine grinned as he put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "You're always welcome in New York, right?"

Kurt nodded fervently. "Of course."

"I do expect to go to Times Square to see the ball drop on my first New Year's in New York, so you'd better be up for that," Blaine warned them.

"That might be sooner than you think," Bryan said with a wink, before he got shoved in the ribs by David and winced.

"Honey, we need to go. Early plane tomorrow, remember?" David said pointedly. "Burt, Carole, it was lovely to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Carole answered as she hugged each man goodbye. "We should get together more often; we're practically family now."

Bryan's eyes lit up. "You guys know gay marriage is legal in New York, right?"

"Don't give them any ideas," Burt grumbled. "They're way too young to get married."

"You were 20 when you married Mom, Dad," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be 19 by the time Blaine moves to New York."

"Oh, a fall wedding in Central Park," Bryan squealed. "You have to let me help plan it, okay?"

"Bry…" David scolded. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Don't make either of them uncomfortable, okay?"

Bryan sighed and nodded, as he stepped in to hug Blaine goodbye one last time, and whispered in his ear, "But you better call me to go ring shopping with you, okay?"

Kurt, who was standing right next to Blaine, had heard it and responded. "Who says he'll be buying rings?" he asked, playfully offended.

"Any of you… or both, call me, okay?" Bryan grinned broadly.

Kurt grinned and hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, remembering the promise ring that was safely hidden in his luggage, his Christmas present for Blaine, and promising himself he'd call Bryan and David to ask for permission for an actual proposal. Next to him Blaine had the same thought, hoping his dad didn't mind he hadn't asked him to help pick out his promise ring for Kurt, but promising himself he'd let his dad help pick out the engagement rings.

Burt sighed, defeated. "I'm probably stating the obvious here, but you have my approval. You know that, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, Dad, but Blaine and I have agreed to wait until Blaine's at least out of college and I have a steady job at Vogue or anywhere else to get married."

Blaine grinned broadly. They had agreed to that, but neither had mentioned when they should get engaged. Nobody said he couldn't be in college and be engaged at the same time, right?


	3. Fabulous rings!

**I just keep getting ideas in this verse, I can't' help it!**

**Let's all thank the amazing Themuse19 for her beta-skills. She's the best!**

**(Btw, it's still not a story, just a bunch of one-shots in the same verse, so I'm still labeling this as 'finished' since I don't know when/if there will be another one. I hope nobody minds.)**

…

"Kurt? I'm so glad you called; I'm in the middle of a wardrobe crisis here. Can you _Skype_ me?" Bryan answered his phone in a rush.

"Is this a bad time?" Kurt asked timidly. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh, no it's okay, go ahead," Bryan replied as he closed the door to his wardrobe and plopped down on his bed. "I always have time for one of my boys."

Kurt hummed and swallowed audibly. "I, you really mean that?"

"What?" Bryan cocked his head in confusion.

"That I'm one of your boys?" Kurt asked, a little shy.

"Of course, Honey," Bryan reassured him. "I've thought of you as a second son pretty much since the moment I met you."

"I… good, that's good."

"Kurt, did something happen? Did you and Blaine have a fight or something? You're scaring me," Bryan said, worry flooding his voice. He started picking at the cover of his bed absentmindedly. He didn't want Kurt and Blaine to break up; they were his boys. He just wanted them to be happy together forever, like him and David.

"No, no it's good, I promise it's a good thing." Kurt took a deep breath. "You know I'm sitting on a bench in that little park around our corner, _Irving Square Park_. I told Blaine I was gonna run to the store for an errand." He needed to go to the store after this phone call, so his excuse seemed legit. "I didn't want him to overhear this."

"Okay? Honey, you're rambling," Bryan interrupted him. "Just spit it out."

Kurt nodded and took another deep breath before continuing. "I want to ask Blaine to marry me."

At the other end of the line Bryan tried to suppress his squeals.

"I take it you approve?"

"Oh, Honey, I so approve!" Bryan was practically jumping up and down on the bed. His boys were gonna get married. They could have a wedding in Central Park, maybe.

Kurt let out an audible breath of relief. "That's good. I mean, I thought you would, but you never know."

"When are you gonna ask him?"

"I… I don't know yet. I still have to buy a ring, hence the actual reason I'm calling…"

"Ooh!" Bryan actually bounced on the bed this time. "Yes, a thousand times yes! When can I fly in?"

Kurt chuckled. "How about this weekend? We can just tell Blaine we're going on a shopping spree."

Bryan promised Kurt he'd book his ticket as soon as he got off the phone, and they quickly ended their call since Kurt still had to run to the store before he could return to their apartment. He had gone back to picking out his outfit for that evening's premiere when his phone started to ring again. This time it was Blaine who showed up on the screen.

"Hi there, my second favorite son. How are you?"

"Dad…"

Bryan could practically see Blaine roll his eyes. "I can't help it, Blainey. Kurt's fashion sense is just impeccable."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Look I have to make this quick, okay?"

"I see how it is, living the fabulous life in New York and you don't have any time over for your old man."

"Dad, please, this is serious. Kurt could be back any moment now, and I have to ask you something."

"Oh?" Bryan put the phone between his ear and shoulder as he rummaged through his shirts.

"I need you to come to New York to go ring shopping with me."

Bryan's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Oh shit, shit," he cursed as he grabbed the phone that had fallen to the ground. "Sorry, Blainers, I dropped my phone. You need me to do what?"

"I promised I'd call you to go ring shopping with me, so that's what I'm doing. I'm asking you to come pick out the perfect engagement ring with me, for Kurt."

"I…you…he… wow." Bryan sat down on the edge of the bed, flabbergasted.

"Dad? Is that okay? I mean, I know I still have a year of college left, but you know Kurt, it'll take the two of you over a year to plan our wedding, and I… I just want to marry him, Daddy. I love him."

"Oh, Blainers," Bryan pressed his free hand to his heart and sighed happily. "Of course that's okay. It's more than okay. In fact, Kurt and I are planning another New York shopping spree, so that'll be the perfect excuse for me to fly to New York this weekend." His mind was already working in overdrive. He could get Kurt and Blaine to get matching engagement rings. He was going to make this perfect for his boys, just as they deserved.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Son. I'll book a ticket and I'll get back to you about the details, okay?"

…

Bryan had a plan, and in his mind, it had seemed like a very good one. He figured he'd take Kurt out first, since he was the more stubborn of the two, and Blaine afterwards. Blaine was his son, his baby boy; he should be able to manipulate him more easily.

"Blaine, I don't think a big stone is exactly screaming 'Kurt', do you?" Bryan said as he rolled his eyes at the ring Blaine was currently examining. He knew which one Blaine needed to choose; it was right there, on the bottom right. Unfortunately his son seemed to have taken an interest in every ring in the display except that one.

"Kurt likes eye-catching accessories," Blaine contradicted. "He has brooches representing every animal on this planet."

"Brooches, yes. You can coordinate brooches with your outfit. He's gonna want to wear his engagement ring with everything, don't you think?"

"Oh." Blaine was silent for a few moment. "Yeah, I hope he will." A soft smile appeared on his face. "I really hope he'll say yes."

"Why wouldn't he?" Bryan asked. Of course _he_ knew Kurt was gonna say yes. Kurt had his own ring already. He just hoped he could get Blaine to buy the matching one.

Blaine shrugged and ducked his head. "I don't know. Maybe he thinks we're too young, or maybe he doesn't want to get married at all."

"Right, so that stack of wedding magazines in his closet is just for fun?"

"Well… I mean… inspirations for his designs, maybe?" Blaine mumbled. "I don't know, Dad. Can't I be just a bit insecure? You should comfort me; that's your job as a father. I should have asked Pops to come."

"The horror!" Bryan exclaimed. "He probably would have let you get that ring with the enormous stone."

Blaine smiled, suppressing a laugh. "He did choose your engagement ring, if I remember correctly."

"Lucky guess," Bryan replied. "Now, I think you should go with white gold, and some small stones. Subtle, but stunning."

Blaine nodded as he looked over the display again. "Maybe we should go check out some other stores."

"No!" Bryan squealed before clearing his throat. "I mean, have you looked well? I'm sure there's something Kurt will like here."

"Come on, Dad. We've been here for the last hour and a half."

"Look again, Blaine! It's important you look at _all _the rings. Even the ones on the _bottom_ or in the _corners_!"

Blaine frowned at his father. Bryan was looking almost panicked. There was nothing here, Blaine was sure of it. He didn't get why his dad had wanted to go to this particular store in the first place. There were hundreds of jewelers in New York, but his father had gone to this one straight away, claiming that the atmosphere and look were just right to find the perfect ring for Kurt. He shrugged, knowing it was a losing battle to argue with his dad so he focused his attention back on the display.

"_Bottoms_ and _corners_!" Bryan repeated pointedly.

"Oh." Blaine's eyes widened. How had he looked over that one? It was white gold, like his dad had suggested, with three simple stones lined up next to each other. "When did you see that?"

Yesterday, when I was here with Kurt. "When we came in, I thought it was perfect."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blaine shook his head as he picked it up. "It's perfect."

"I wanted to let you choose for yourself."

"Dad…" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at his father. "Don't lie."

"What?!" Bryan exclaimed. "I did… mostly."

"Whatever you say," Blaine replied, shaking his head fondly. "It's really… it's perfect. It's us." He touched the stones. "Three stones for the three stages we went through: best friends, boyfriends, and – I hope - fiancées."

Bryan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "He's gonna say yes, you know."

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up at his dad, a watery smile on his face.

"That boy loves you so much, Blaine. I would almost be jealous if I didn't have your pops." Bryan pressed a kiss against the top of Blaine's head. "You two are perfect for each other. And I like the sentiment behind the ring. You should have it engraved."

"I think I might."

…

"So, when are you gonna propose?" They were waiting for the ring to be engraved, and in the mean time Bryan had taken Blaine out for lunch. He missed his son. New York wasn't exactly around the corner. Of course they flew out to visit each other all the time, but it wasn't the same.

Blaine shrugged "I don't know yet. I figured I'd just keep it with me and wait for the right moment."

"No."

"No?" Blaine asked, unsure.

"No," Bryan repeated, undoubtedly. "Knowing you, you'll walk around with the thing for at least a year before you work up your nerve. You should plan something so you can't get out of it. We don't want Kurt to find the ring, do we?" Besides, Bryan wanted to be there to see it. He couldn't miss his own son's proposal, could he?

"No, I guess not," Blaine answered, biting his lip. "I just don't know…"

"Blainers, you're in New York, the city of dreams. There must be something you can think of."

"The Empire State building?"

"Oh, please, can you be any more obvious? This is Kurt we are talking about. He deserves something special."

"How did Pops ask you?" asked Blaine, curiously.

"It was amazing," Bryan gushed, his eyes almost turning into hearts. "In fact, you were there."

"Really?" Blaine looked curious. "But I was born at your wedding, or well, your first attempt."

"Well, you weren't in this world yet, but you were there. Your pops had gotten your Aunt Goldie to come to his office, and she was lying on the bed with the sonogram device on. He sank to one knee and said he wanted to ask me in front of our son. It was perfect." Bryan sighed happily at the memory. "You just have to think of something that's important to both of you. Even if it's in your living room or just on a street corner."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "I think I know where to propose."

…

"Bryan, you're spoiling us," Kurt gushed as they were getting up to leave the show. "I can't believe you bought us last minute tickets for _Wicked_. You should come visit more often."

"Oh it's nothing," Bryan waved it away. "I love spoiling my boys. Besides, how long have you two been together now, four or five years? I think you can start calling me Dad." He winked at them both.

"Oh..uh, I…" Kurt was stuttering, not sure what to say, and Blaine was glaring at his dad.

"What?" Bryan held up his hand defensively. 'I'm just saying. Anyway, I think Blaine has an extra surprise for you."

"What?" Kurt looked curiously at his boyfriend. "You do?"

Blaine nodded as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just, trust me, okay?" Blaine said as they walked toward the stage. He stopped right in front of it and looked at Kurt with a big smile before hoisting himself up. Once he was in position, he held out his hand to Kurt. "Care to join me?"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded as he looked around the empty theater warily. "You can't just do that! What if someone sees?!"

"It's okay, Kurt. Dad arranged it with the management. They know. It's all part of the surprise."

"Okay…" Kurt still looked around hesitantly before grabbing Blaine's hand and letting himself be pulled up onto the stage. He couldn't suppress the smile on his face once he was up there. "It was a great show, wasn't it?" He softly squeezed Blaine's hand. "I still can't believe your dad got us such good seats. I've never sat in the third row at a Broadway show, ever!"

Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt closer, grabbing his other hand as well and pecking his lips softly. "I guess it helps if your name is Bryan Collins and you're a major name in the television world."

"I guess it helps, yeah," Kurt chuckled as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "Now what's my surprise?"

Blaine's smile broadened as he disentangled himself from Kurt and took a few steps back. His hand nervously patted his pocket; he could feel the ring and suddenly all his nerves were gone. This was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. "Do you remember the first time you were here, on this stage?"

Kurt frowned, clearly confused. "Yeah, it was in my junior year of high school with Rachel. We broke in and sang _For Good _here."

Blaine nodded. "You always told me that was the moment you knew you wanted – no, needed - to come to New York, that this was where you belonged."

"Yes…" Kurt looked curious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember the second time you were here? Not on the stage, but in the theatre."

"Of course I do, Blaine. It was my first New Year's in New York. Your Dads had gotten you tickets to come and see me as your Christmas present. My dad got us tickets to come and see _Wicked_ as my Christmas present…" He trailed of, still unsure what this was leading up to.

"That was my moment. Not here in the theatre, specifically, but that whole week, that was my moment when I knew this was where I wanted, needed to be."

"Oh, Honey," Kurt coed as he stepped back closer to Blaine. "I never knew."

"Not just because of the city, Kurt. Because of you." Blaine stepped close to Kurt, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. He pressed a kiss against Kurt's knuckles before letting their hands hang in between them. "That week I knew I wanted to come and live with you. Nothing had ever felt so great before, so domestic. Even if Rachel and Santana were there constantly, putting their noses where they didn't belong. Living in that loft with you for a week was when I knew it. I really wanted to live with you, here in New York."

"And then you did," Kurt reminded him. "You moved in with me after graduation and after rooming with the girls for a year we got a tiny apartment of our own. Our home."

Blaine nodded. "So since both of our big decisions to move to New York happened here, in this theatre, I figured it was only appropriate to have another big decision here."

"Oh, my God!" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and clasped his own hands in front of his mouth. Everything suddenly clicked. Blaine was sinking down on one knee and looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Oh my, God! Blaine! Yes! Of course I'll marry you," Kurt squealed as he pulled Blaine back onto his feet and pressed their lips together. "Oh, my God. Blaine!" He pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips. "I can't believe you proposed to me on the stage of _Wicked_. God, I love you. You know me so well!"

Blaine laughed as they kissed again, a little more passionately this time. "I love you, too." He pulled back and fished the ring out of his pocket. "I think I should put this on your finger now, right?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine slid the ring onto his finger. He examined it closer and shook his head in disbelief. "Blaine, did your dad pick this out with you?"

"Yes," Blain said, suddenly a little unsure. "Don't you like it? We got it yesterday. I'm sure we can exchange it if it's not-"- He was cut off with another kiss.

"No, Honey, I love it. It's just… he knew! He's such a sneaky bastard." Kurt shook his head fondly.

"What?"

"We didn't go on a shopping spree a few days ago. Well, we did go shopping, but not for what you think," Kurt was still looking at his ring, not believing what he saw. "I've got the exact same ring in my drawer at home."

"What?" Blaine repeated himself.

"I was gonna propose to you," Kurt said, laughing. "He knew. He knew we had the same idea and he got us to buy matching rings."

"Oh my, God." Blaine shook his head. "I should have seen that coming. He wanted me to get this specifically. Did you get it engraved as well?"

"No?" Kurt cocked his head and took the ring back off, examining the inside. "Best friends, boyfriends, fiancées."

"It's the stones," Blaine explained. "Every stone stands for something we've been."

"Oh, Honey!" Kurt blinked furiously, trying to suppress his tears. "I'm so getting yours engraved tomorrow." He pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips. "We need to get home, I need to give you your ring!"

"I can't wait."

…

"Oh, David, it's so beautiful," Bryan sniffed on the phone. "You should be here. He said yes! Our boy is getting married."

"I can't believe you're spying on Blaine proposing to Kurt," David scolded. "That's a private moment, and of course he said yes."

"Don't worry, I recorded it for you."

"Oh… that's… that's nice. Thanks."

"I'll show it to you tomorrow, as soon as I get back," Bryan promised.

"Wish them congratulations from me," David said. "We should fly out together soon. I miss my boys."

"You'll have to call them. I'm sleeping in a hotel tonight."

"I thought you were staying at their place? On the pull-out couch?" David asked, confused.

"Yes, well, I couldn't really stay there tonight, could I?" Bryan said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, they just got engaged."

"What? Why not?"

"David, Honey. What did we do after you proposed to me?" Bryan shook his head. His husband could be a bit daft sometimes.

"We cried."

"Yes…"

"And then we got hugged by Goldie?" David said, unsure what Bryan was going for.

"Yes… and then we went home and…" Bryan prompted.

"Oh… Oh!"

"Yeah, _Oh_. I so did not want to be there for _that_ celebration, so I booked a hotel."

"Smart choice."

"Yes," Bryan agreed as he saw his boys hurry past him. Kurt was pulling Blaine along and they were pressed close together, obviously high on their happiness. They hadn't even seen him standing there as they walked by him. Bryan grinned as he watched Kurt stop at the double doors to pull Blaine close, pressing their lips together passionately. "A very smart choice, I think."


End file.
